


My Brothers Best Freind

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokaste is visiting his brother in-law Damen and sets in motions a series of events that leads to Damen confessing his love to Laurent and not having it go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brothers Best Freind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This work is un-beted so I apologize in advance for any errors that may be in here.  
> I loved the series of Captive Prince but found that I've only been able to find fanfiction on this site so I made myself an account and so this is my first Captive Prince Fanfiction 
> 
> If you like my stuff then feel free to head over to ff.net and look me up (its under the same name). Or you can look me up on tumblr too (again, same name). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“If you start drooling then I’m leaving,” Jokaste said.

Damen turned and stared at his sister in-law. “I wasn’t staring.”

She smirked at him with amusement and reached out to pat his cheek in a condescending manner. “Yes, dear, you were. I can see why though, he’s totally your type.”

Damen flushed but didn’t deny that she was correct. Laurent was everything he enjoyed; pale skin, blonde hair, lean but muscular and very beautiful. He was far more beautiful than Jokaste who he had once had a fleeting crush on before he realized that she was his brothers. He was currently sitting at one of the tables by the window, sipping at his drink delicately while his eyes never lifted from the page of the book he was reading.

“Does he even know you exist?” Jokaste asked as they stepped forward in the line.

“Yes,” Damen said. “I’m on the fencing team with his brother, Auguste. Laurent recently joined.”

“Excellent. Get my drink for me,” Jokaste said and promptly abandoned him in line.

Damen could only stare with a growing horror as she approached Laurent’s table and sat down at the seat opposite him. From his point in line he couldn’t hear their conversation but Laurent glanced his way and he offered a raised hand in greeting. He was nudged forward and found himself next to order. He did so and waited until the coffees were ready and took them over to the table. He slid the coffee over to Jokaste.

“If I taste decaf in this I will make you get me another,” She said.

“I know better then to piss off a pregnant woman,” Damen said. He looked up at Laurent who was watching the exchange between them. “Hello, Laurent.”

“Damen,” Laurent nodded.

“Hmmm, adequate,” Jokaste said, lowering her coffee. “I was just introducing myself to your friend.”

“I’d say more evaluating me,” Laurent said.

Damen was in his worst nightmare. Jokaste was smart and calculating and so was Laurent. The two were matched in their wit and mind games and Damen only hoped he came out of this exchange still breathing.

“Do I pass you first impression?” Laurent asked.

“You do,” Jokaste smiled. She turned to Damen in their own language said, “ _Damianos, I can see why you are attracted to him_.”

Damen tried not to flush under her words and cleared his throat. “I apologize for what ever inquisitive questions she bombarded you with.”

Laurent waved an elegant hand. “No trouble. I’m sure your girlfriend was just –“

Jokaste loud laughter drowned out the rest of what Laurent was saying. “ _Damianos, are you that terrible at flirting? What have you been doing?_ ”

“ _I’m not bad at flirting, Jokaste. Stop laughing,_ ” Damen said. He crossed his arms and huffed as Jokaste ignored him.

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Jokaste said once she had controlled herself. “I’m his sister in-law.”

Damen saw a brief look of surprise on Laurent’s face before he expertly covered it up with his usual cool and indifference expression.

“My mistake.”

Damen didn’t think it was a mistake, as Laurent never did anything without carefully planning it out.

“Of course,” Jokaste said with a smile that held secrets of its own. “We won’t waste more of your time. I’m only in town for a few more days before I fly home. Come, Damianos, I still need to do some shopping.” Jokaste rose elegantly, despite the baby bump, and smiled a Laurent. “A pleasure to meet you. I have no doubt I will see you again.”

Laurent nodded and looked to Damen. “See you soon, Damianos.”

Damen shivered as Laurent used his real name for the first time. He knew that Jokaste has seen it as her smirk grow more pronounced. He cleared his throat and said, “See you soon,” and before Jokaste could add anything he ushered her out of the coffee shop.

“ _I’ve never seen you so smitten_ ,” Jokaste said in their language. “ _Even with me. I’ve never seen you in love_.”

Damen stopped mid-step and his eyes widened. He had been crushing on Laurent for sometime now, ever since Auguste introduced the two of them. They had spent a lot of time together and Damen enjoyed the time they spent with one another. He loved learning about Laurent, as he didn’t often share things about himself. That had been going on for months now and Damen hadn’t realized it until now that he had fallen in love with Laurent.

Jokaste rose her eyebrows and her lips parted with surprise. “ _Oh_.” He pale hand rested on his bicep and she squeezed him gently. “ _Come, talk me through everything_.”

~*~

Damen was nervous.

Jokaste had left to fly back to their home country to be back with her husband Kastore but he had no doubt that if she found he had been ducking Laurent she would be on the first flight back to smack him around the head. He couldn’t avoid him today as he had fencing practice. He planned it so that he arrived so that he wouldn’t have the time to talk to Laurent. He hated to admit it but he didn’t know what he would do if Laurent turned him down. He hadn’t considered that the pale boy wouldn’t feel the same way. When he entered through the wooden double doors the instructor was upon him in an instant.

“Damen, you and are Auguste are up. Drop you bag and let’s go.”

Damen nodded and quickly placed his bag on the benches and headed to Auguste who was waiting for him. When he reached him he clapped the other boy on the shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Auguste said, handing him over a helmet. “Haven’t seen you around lately.”

Damen scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry about that. Jokaste is full on when she visits and her being pregnant is even worse.”

“She’s gone home now, hasn’t she?” Auguste asked.

Damen nodded. “Left a couple of days ago.”

“If she left a couple of days ago, then why have you been avoiding my brother?” Auguste asked.

“Damen, Auguste, helmets on please and lets begin,” the instructor called.

Damen swallowed and slid his helmet onto his head. The fight was, as usual, challenging. Auguste was a valid partner and it had been a long time since Damen had met such a worthy opponent. Back home he practiced a lot with his best friend Nikandros and it was only when he come to the Vere University did someone give him a challenge. Damen was well aware that Auguste was unleashing some pent up anger, his blows harder than usual. Damen parried them, blow after blow. Auguste stumbled and Damen gained the upper hand and disarmed him.

“Well done,” the instructor called out. “Alright you too, move off the floor so we may have our next two.”

Damen stepped off the floor, removing his helmet and went straight to his bag.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Auguste said.

“I’m not ignoring, Laurent,” Damen said.

“No? Because that’s not what he says,” Auguste said. “Look, you’re my friend, one of my best, and I know you are friends with Laurent too. But he’s my little brother and he’ll always come first to me. So why haven you been ignoring him?”

“I’m not – I just needed,” Damen let out a frustrated breath. This is not something he wanted to discuss with Auguste. “Time.”

“Time for what?” Auguste said.

“To think of things,” Damen said.

“What things?”

“Feelings.”

“Feelings?” Auguste repeated. “Feelings about….Laurent?”

Damen felt his face flushing. He wished that Jokaste was here because being grilled by Auguste was so much worse than his sister in-law had been. “Yes.”

“You. Like. My brother,” Auguste said slowly.

“I love him,” Damen said, his cheeks on fire.

“You love me?”

Damen looked up sharply as Auguste spun around.

Laurent was standing behind them, his cheek looking paler than usual.

Damen nodded, unable to speak. This is not how he imagined telling Laurent of his feelings. Laurent just stood there, saying nothing. Rejection rushed through Damen him and he swallowed thickly. He quickly picked up bag and walked swiftly from the room.

~*~

“ _You look like shit_ ,” Nikandros said, squinting at Damen critically through the computer screen.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Damen said.

“ _What’s happened?_ ” Nikandros demanded.

“ _Nothing,_ ” Damen said. “ _Just been under the weather. I’m thinking of coming home for a week_.”

Nikandros frowned through the screen. “ _I thought I was coming out to you. To see where you have been living and then we were going home together._ ”

Damen rubbed a hand over his face. He had forgotten that they had planned this.

“ _Damianos, what is wrong?_ ” Nikandros asked.

“ _Laurent found out that I love him and he said nothing,_ ” Damen said. He couldn’t look at his best friend as he said this.

“ _Laurent? The blonde in the pictures? Wait – of course it is. You always were a sucker for blonde hair and pale skin,_ ” Nikandros chuckled.

“H _e was, is, different_ ,” Damen said.

Nikandros face shifted. “ _Wow, you really love him._ ”

Damen nodded and swiped his hands across his eyes, gathering the tears that had yet to fall.

“ _I’m sorry, Damen._ ”

~*~

Laurent stared at Damen’s Facebook profile. His latest status showed that he had tagged himself at the airport, his destination to his home country. That had been two hours ago.

“Laurent?”

He didn’t look up but felt the bed dip as Auguste joined him on his bed. Auguste peered at the screen. “I spoke to our fencing instructor. He’s only going for a week.”

“He…he surprised me,” Laurent said. It was the first time that he had spoken to Auguste about what had happened. He had isolated himself, needing time to process that Damen had feelings for him. That his were returned. “I thought I was just his friends little brother.”

Auguste wrapped an arm around Laurent’s shoulder, hugging him close. “Do you love him too?”

“Yes.”

“It will work out.” Laurent’s eyes drifted to the list of Damen’s friends and his mind instantly started moving.

~*~

Damen had missed home. He had missed his days of fooling around with Nikandros, his childhood home, riding through the countryside and swimming in the creek. But time away from home had made him forget something’s which is how he found himself tumbling down a cliff face with the shards of rock ripping his back.

“You’re lucky,” Paschal said, not in the traditional language. He was applying a salve to his back now that the wounds had been cleaned. “You will have some scaring, I’m afraid.”

Damen shrugged. He already had a scar on his thigh where Kastore had stabbed him accidentally when they had been kids. Paschal had been there to patch him up then too.

“You’ll need to apply this regularly and try not to rest anything on your back for a while.”

“Thank you,” Damen said.

Paschal took his leave and Nikandros came into his room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“ _Smile,_ ” Nikandros said as Damen turned and looked at him over his shoulder. He did as he was asked and Nikandros snapped a picture from his phone.“ _Just like old times_.”

Damen chuckled, resting his head on his arms. “ _Haven’t tumbled like that since we were kids_.”

“ _Damianos, you should speak to Laurent when you get back._ ”

Damen looked at Nikandros with surprise. They hadn’t talked about Laurent, not even mentioning since he arrived. “ _He didn’t say anything, Nikandros._ ”

“ _That’s because you took him by surprise_ ,” Jokaste said, striding into the room. She surveyed the mess of his back and clicked her tongue.

“ _It shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. I flirted with him, took him out_ ,” Damen said.

“ _Yet you hadn’t kissed him once_ ,” Jokaste said.

Damen frowned. “ _I was letting him set the pace. There were things….I was waiting for what he was comfortable with._ ” He sat up and pointed a finger at Jokaste. “ _How did you know we hadn’t kissed?_ ”

Jokaste smirked.

“ _Although I hate to agree with her, Jokaste is right. You probably took him by surprise. You should talk to him again,_ ” Nikandros said.

“ _And if he says he doesn’t love me?_ ” Damen asked.

“ _I’ll bring the wine_ ,” Nikandros said.

~*~

Laurent had to hold back a gasp as he saw Damen’s back up close for the first time. He had seen the picture on face book that someone had tagged Damen in. It hadn’t taken him long to translate the description that had been written. He had fallen down a cliff and into a creek. It was the first time that he had seen Damen since he had returned from his trip. They hadn’t had the chance to talk during fencing practice but Laurent had managed to corner him in the locker room. Auguste had managed to clear the rooms so that they were alone.

“Does it hurt badly?” Laurent asked.

Damen whirled around, the shirt he had been about to pull on hanging loosely in his hand. “Not to badly now,” Damen said. “My doctor back home gave me an ointment to apply.”

Laurent nodded and stepped closer. “I’m glad you are okay.”

Damen eyes were steady on him as he approached. “Laurent?”

“ _I love you too,_ ” Laurent said in Damen’s language. It was rough but he had been practicing since for a while now.

Damen’s shoulder released the tension that he had been holding and his eyes fluttered close. “Laurent-“

“Stop,” Laurent said. “It is my turn to speak. You took me by surprise. I didn’t realize that you felt the same way…I didn’t let myself believe it.” His cheeks flushed bright red. “I find you very attractive, since I first saw you. I thought that maybe you only saw me for Augusts little brother.”

Damen took a step forward so that there was very little space left between them. He lifted a hand and brushed Laurent’s blonde hair from his face. It was exactly how he had imagined it and yet even better. “Perhaps I didn’t make my intentions as clear as I had hoped,” Damen said. He took Laurent’s hand, threading their fingers together. “I know what happened with your uncle.”

Laurent stiffened but Damen wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him. “That’s why I took things slow. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Damen continued.

Laurent’s cheeks were flushing bright red and he was looking at Damen shyly. “You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable.”

“Good.”

“Are you going to kiss me?” Laurent asked with his usual domineering tone.

Damen smirked. “I don’t know. You did leave me hanging for a while.”

Laurent rolled his eyes and darted forward, placing his lips firmly over Damen’s.

Damen moaned at the first touch but let Laurent control this kiss. Damen didn’t want the kiss to end but allowed Laurent to pull back when he wanted to. He licked his lips, staring at the beautiful flush that was disappearing down the collar of Laurent’s shirt.

“Your taking me out on a proper date,” Laurent said, his voice a little breathless. “So put your shirt on and maybe later I’ll take it off for you.”

Damen groaned. “You-“ he shook his head unable to finish the thought, Laurent practically having fired his brain at the suggestion.

“I’m waiting, Damianos,” Laurent smirked.

“ _I’m going to love you forever,_ ” Damen said in his own language. He saw Laurent’s confused expression but had no doubt that he would figure out what he had said later and he would enjoy it when he did. He pulled on his shirt and hefted his bag onto his shoulder and took Laurent’s hand in his.


End file.
